The present invention relates to a device for displaying figures by a combination of the character segments. Hereinafter, display is understood to mean both optical display and printing on any support.
Display devices are already known, such as those used in computers, which show luminous figures constituted by combinations of seven character segments which are constituted by the small sides and the halves of the large sides of a slightly inclined parallelogram. These display devices enable legible but very geometrical figures to be obtained which may very easily be confused with one another as soon as they are observed in a direction other than the one normally provided for observing the display device. In particular, the 2 and 5 resemble each other as they are symmetrical with respect to a straight line; the same applies to the 6 and 9 which are symmetrical with respect to a point, the 3 resembles an E whilst the 4 resembles an h.
This defect is a particular hindrance when the display device is used for printing figures on a film since, in this case, these figures must sometimes be read by transparency, through the support.